Moving Forward
by DeBo81
Summary: As Kate prepares to move forward with a new stage of her life, she and Rick share a special moment. One Shot. Rated K


**Let's see... we're two weeks out from the finale, and although we're surviving... I'm guessing some good ole fluff fanfic might feel good right about now.**

**Rated: K**

**Summary: As Kate prepares to move forward with a new stage of her life, she and Rick share a special moment.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... not even a house. There's no way I own the Castle characters.**

"Moving Forward"

by DeBo81

Kate sat cross-legged on the floor of her apartment with various sized towers of her belongings and cardboard boxes stacked around her. One pile was being donated. Another pile was going to storage. The largest pile, would be going with her to her new home.

Castle of course had suggested movers, which she agreed to for the actual hauling of things, but she wanted to pack up her things, herself. She had a lot of memories and thoughts that she needed to put into perspective, and carefully putting books in one carton, and bedding in another helped her work through that. So many things had happened in the last several weeks, hell, in the last several years, that there were times she didn't even feel as if she was the same person anymore. And maybe that was true, or perhaps she had finally grown into herself and was actually more than who she'd been before.

As she taped up the final packed carton, her stomach growled loudly, reminding her that many hours had passed since the last time she'd eaten. But Rick should be back soon with their last Remy's take out for the foreseeable future. They were supposed to have had this meal yesterday as they wrapped up things at the 12th, but her meeting with Gates, putting everything to rest, took so long that they'd gone back to the loft and collapsed into bed without ever grabbing dinner.

It was harder to leave than she'd expected. Lanie and the boys had thrown them an impromptu going away party that afternoon that had choked her up on more than one occasion. The only thing that had held her uncharacteristic and exhausted tears in check, was the fact that Rick never stopped reminding them that this was only temporary and they'd be back before they knew it. He was right of course, but she still felt a little bit at a loss, saying goodbye, even temporarily, to her dearest friends.

The sound of keys jiggling in the lock drew Kate's attention. Rick sauntered in the door with a bag of food clasped in the same hand that held his keys, while a large duffel bag, a sleeping bag and what looked to be a rolled up air mattress loaded down his other arm.

"Rick, what's all that!? I'm trying to move out, not bring more stuff in!"

"I know. But I thought maybe you'd appreciate one last night here."

Her heart sped up just a bit, and her lips twitched with a suppressed smile. "I haven't slept here in two months. Why should tonight be any different."

"Cuz tonight is your last opportunity."

"What about tomorrow?" She asked, not even knowing why she was disputing the idea. She'd thought about asking him to indulge this very whim on more than one occasion today.

"What about it? We have to be here early anyway. The movers will be here by nine. Your walk-through with your landlord is at noon, and at one, Alexis will pick us up for the airport. I already have the car loaded with our bags."

Kate began unpacking the large paper bag of food, spreading the contents on an empty spot on the floor. "Are you sure you want to?"

"You want to, and I want to be with you. So yes!" Rick kissed the tip of her nose before accepting the Styrofoam-boxed burger and fries that she held out to him.

"It's not going to be very comfortable. Your bed would be a thousand times better."

Rick tossed a fry in his mouth and smirked. "You mean, _our_ bed," he corrected.

Warmth flooded every pore of Kate's body leaving the chill of goosebumps in its wake. Yes, _their_ bed.

"And yes our bed would be more comfortable, but we've spent most of the week, since the wedding, in that bed, and tomorrow we're leaving for a three month honeymoon, where we will enjoy the comfort of some of the most luxurious and extravagant beds in Europe. I think I can happily spend your last night in your old apartment with you, Mrs. Castle."

Kate's green eyes flicked from Rick's blue ones, down to his full, smiling lips, and back to his radiant eyes. The simple action caused her heartbeat to speed up on it's own accord, even after all this time. "I love you Rick Castle."

"I love you too."

Near-giddy joy, bubbled in Kate's chest. Three whole months alone with her new husband. No stress, no worries, no bodies dropping in the middle of the night. She couldn't wait. And from the way his blue eyes twinkled, neither could he.

Kate looked around her almost empty apartment and sighed lightly. June 9, 2014 might be the last night that she had "her" place, but now she was moving on, moving forward. "His" and "hers" were officially now replaced with "theirs". And _their_ life together was a chapter she couldn't wait to begin.

The End

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Like it? Drop me a note. I'd love to hear from you! :)**


End file.
